


(No) Interruptions

by TonySawicki



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: But Also Pining, Die is thirsty, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonySawicki/pseuds/TonySawicki
Summary: Die’s hips rolled up, pushed his cock into his fist, and his breaths grew shaky as he did it again and again, felt the burning in his inner thighs that told of his mounting pleasure.A distant click broke through the waves of sensation, and Die blinked his eyes open just as Kyo came stalking into the room.





	(No) Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> This has been such a hard and terrible week, I wasn't sure I was going to post anything, but I suspect I'll feel better if I do.  
So here is some smutty fluff, please enjoy.

Die let himself fall back against the plush hotel bed with a happy sigh. It was always a relief just to be off the tour bus, and he could easily see himself falling asleep just like this, even though it was something with which he usually struggled.

Or maybe he could have fallen asleep if there hadn’t been something even more pressing demanding his immediate attention.

Being cooped up on the tour bus for any length of time made it difficult to find an entirely different kind of relief, and Die was looking forward to the chance to take care of some business he’d been avoiding for a while now. With Kyo out of the hotel room, off doing some sightseeing, Die finally had some time to himself and he was certainly planning on enjoying it.

He let one hand drift down his chest, his abdomen, till it got to the front of his jeans where he let his fingers play over his cock, already half-hard just in anticipation.

The stress of being on the road didn’t hit him as hard as it hit some people, but there was no better remedy for that tension than getting himself off.

Die enjoyed the build-up, tracing the shape of himself with light fingers until he was throbbing, and his own touch sent shivers up his spine.

His mind was blissfully blank as he unfastened his jeans and pushed them down his thighs, freeing his hard cock. Fuck, it felt good just to have his hand around it, and he started off slow, a soft moan falling from his mouth as he rubbed his thumb below the head and felt a little pulse of pre-cum dribble out.

Die’s hips rolled up, pushed his cock into his fist, and his breaths grew shaky as he did it again and again, felt the burning in his inner thighs that told of his mounting pleasure.

A distant click broke through the waves of sensation, and Die blinked his eyes open just as Kyo came stalking into the room.

Maybe Kyo wouldn’t have glanced twice at him, but Die gasped loudly, and Kyo turned his face fully in his direction, eyes traveling the length of Die’s body before he looked away, one corner of his mouth twitching up.

“Don’t mind me,” Kyo said, turning to dig through his duffel bag on the dresser. “Just realized I might want my passport.

It was a ludicrous thing to say, since obviously Die _did_ mind him very much. Die scrambled for one of the hotel pillows and covered himself with it, too distressed to think of any words he could possibly manufacture.

A few seconds later, “Ah, here it is!” Kyo held up the passport he’d been looking for, and looked back at Die.

There wasn’t much to see now, but Die was blushing so furiously he might as well have been fully naked. He swallowed, waiting for some judgmental comment as Kyo stood there, turning his passport over in his hands.

“Anyway," Kyo said. "I'll leave you to it." His lower lip disappeared between his teeth for a second and then he was smirking and turning to head back out of the room, leaving Die sitting there with a pillow over his lap.

For several minutes, Die didn’t move at all, almost afraid that the door would open again the second he did. And he definitely did _not_ want that to happen. At all.

Because the annoying thing was that he was still hard.

Somehow that entire interruption had done absolutely nothing to kill his boner, and he was aching just as much as he had been before, except now he didn’t think he could possibly finish.

No, there was no way he’d now be able to get back to what he had been doing without thinking about _Kyo_, about his dark, appraising eyes, about that aggravatingly knowing smirk—Die’s cock gave an unbidden little twitch and he pressed the pillow against his lap harder, somewhat horrified. This was an unacceptable development.

After another second’s debate, Die decided a shower was his best option, and he hurried into the bathroom, sure to lock the door behind himself. He got the shower running and started dropping his clothes into an unceremonious pile on the floor. Then, doing his best to ignore his erection, he stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain shut.

The water was hot, and he hissed as he settled under the spray. Turning the temperature a bit colder, he tried to will his body to relax. There was no call for him to be so worked up over nothing. He tipped his head back, let the water soak his hair, but it still felt so _hot_, and he reached blindly behind him to turn it colder again.

He didn’t want to think about the conversation he would most likely need to have with Kyo, later, when he came back to the room. He didn’t know what he could even say. On some level, too, he was pretty sure Kyo wouldn’t make a big deal out of it. He was more the type to shrug it off with an, “_I’ve seen worse_,” and move on. After all, it wasn’t like Kyo didn’t masturbate.

Not that Die had ever walked in on it.

And not that he would ever _want_ to.

And damn, the water was still just so much hotter than it needed to be. Die turned the cold water up higher, but it still felt like the water practically sizzled the second it touched his heated skin, and he was just burning up. He leaned his forehead against the cool tile of the shower wall, but his whole body felt so warm he actually wondered if he was running a fever.

Much as he’d been trying to ignore it, Die’s dick was still hard, and with every—purely accidental—thought he had about Kyo—about Kyo having walked in on him, about Kyo jacking off, about the possibility of Kyo walking in on him _again_—he felt his arousal surge up all over again.

Okay, fine, Die thought as he turned the hot water all the way off and stood there under the soothingly icy stream of the shower, so this incident had brought to the forefront some latent attraction to Kyo. That could be dealt with. That is to say, it could be ignored.

He was more bothered by how it seemed to bring up a desire to be caught.

Again.

He had been mortified, humiliated, when Kyo walked in with him in that state, and yet he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He couldn’t stop replaying it in his mind, the momentary shock on Kyo’s face, how his dark eyes had looked him over, taking everything in. Die had been in a hurry to hide himself away, but he couldn’t deny that there was some part of him that _wanted_ Kyo to see him that way.

When Kyo got back to the room later that evening, they didn’t talk about it. Kyo didn’t even act like anything unusual had happened, and if it had been anyone else, Die would have wondered whether it was some kind of act.

But Kyo didn’t put on acts, not like that. Maybe onstage, but not about real life things. If he wasn’t bringing it up, Die reasoned it must have really not bothered him, and Die certainly wasn’t going to call more attention to it in that case, and risk making it awkward.

Die typically ended up with Kaoru when they got a hotel, but he found Kyo was good to have as a roommate. He kept mostly to himself, had his headphones on or was snoring quietly in his bed. Die found himself hoping he could room with Kyo again the next time they got a hotel.

He also tried very hard not to be a creep. He’d recognized that he was attracted to Kyo, but he didn’t want to act differently around him, or make him feel weird. He was careful not to watch when Kyo changed for bed (even though he did it right in front of him), and he managed not to stare at Kyo’s reflection in the mirror when he stood in front of it to fix his hair in the morning.

They hardly chatted at all, until they were leaving, heading back to the bus the next day, and Kyo said, “How’d you sleep?”

Die was wary of the question. Kyo wasn’t generally one to show such casual concern for others, and immediately Die worried that he might have said something embarrassing in his sleep. “Fine. Why do you ask?”

Kyo shrugged. “I just remember that you have a hard time falling asleep some nights. Is that wrong?”

“Oh,” Die said. “No, I do. But last night I slept all right.”

“My snoring didn’t keep you up?”

Die laughed. “No, your snoring is hardly a nuisance at all, it’s one of the softest parts of you.”

“I’m not sure how to take that,” Kyo said.

“Don’t worry about it. Seriously, I enjoyed rooming with you,” Die said truthfully. “I’d like to room with you again next time, if you want.”

To his surprise, Kyo smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

It was never something Die was fully used to, having Kyo smile at him. It felt so much more real than other people’s smiles, like he was only allowed to see it because he had _earned_ it somehow, and he found himself wishing he could slow down time just to see that smile a little longer.

Being back on the bus was more or less the same as it always was. Die could never fall asleep in those cramped bunks, and everything seemed louder and closer and more irritating when there was nowhere to go to get away from it.

Really there were a lot of things Die disliked about life on the tour bus, but that was definitely one of the standouts: there was nowhere he could go to escape from everything, there was no _privacy_. And sometimes he really wanted some privacy.

Spending every day in such close quarters after realizing just how attractive Kyo was, there were some times he really _needed_ some privacy. He was thinking about Kyo without meaning to more and more often, and more and more often, he would think about getting _caught_. He couldn’t deny any longer that he _wanted_ Kyo to walk in on him again, wanted Kyo to witness his shame. He kind of suspected if he did, nothing would keep Die from cumming on the spot.

So it was that he started taking risks, ones he should have had too much sense to take, and more than once he ended up jacking off on the bus when no one else was there, silently hoping that Kyo would show up and find him like that, panting and lost in pleasure with his fist tight around his cock.

It never happened though. He was impossibly lucky in that no one ever happened to come onto the bus and interrupt one of his self sessions. He didn’t think he could have lived it down if he’d been discovered by the wrong person, and so he was grateful. 

Towards the very end of the tour they finally had another chance to stay in a hotel. Die was looking forward to it even more than usual, just because he was excited to share a room with Kyo. Even if he wasn’t planning on instigating anything more between them, it was nice just to be allowed in Kyo’s space, to learn those small details about him that he could pick up staying in a room with him overnight.

So it only made sense that Die’s heart sank a little when they passed out room keys and he found himself paired up with Shinya.

It was his own fault for not _requesting_ to stay with Kyo officially, ahead of time, but it would be too awkward to complain about it now, and obviously Die didn’t _mind_ Shinya’s company, so with only the smallest feeling of resignation, Die walked with his roommate for the night over to the elevator bank.

“Toshiya said there’s a good bar down the street,” Shinya said as they rode up to their floor. “Or I think he called it a pub.”

“Yeah?” Die was only half-listening, still a little distracted by his own disappointment.

“Yeah, we were gonna head over there as soon as we drop things off, get dinner and drinks,” Shinya said. “Want to come?”

Die considered. Normally, that didn’t sound like the kind of evening he’d turn down, but he was pretty tired, was looking forward to the solitude that went with getting off the tour bus for a night. “I think I might just stay in actually. It could be nice to take a break from all the chaos of being out with a lot of people, just some quiet, not on the bus.”

Shinya nodded and followed after Die to their room, standing back while Die used the key to let them inside. He didn’t even bother unpacking, just left his small rolling suitcase upright in the alcove near the door, and went into the bathroom with his toiletries to wash up.

Die got more settled. He switched on the TV, reclining on the bed closest to the window as he watched whatever news program he’d stumbled upon. He knew he shouldn’t be so broken up over not rooming with Kyo. It was just two nights, and he would have plenty of other opportunities to spend time with Kyo, if that was what he wanted. Hell, he could even invite him to spend time _socially_, and Kyo probably wouldn’t be too put off by that.

Die wasn’t exactly sure that was what he wanted. It was tricky to know what he wanted when it came to Kyo. He tried to reevaluate, be sure he was thinking with his mind and not his dick. Because there really was no denying that that was almost always involved in how he thought about Kyo lately. It wasn’t the only element of his thoughts about him, but it was present, and it was loud. He _wanted_ Kyo, but he also knew that even being close to him in a totally neutral, platonic manner satisfied some part of that desire.

It was getting to where it was almost dangerous even just to think about Kyo for more than a minute or two. Even now, dwelling on the mere _fact_ that he wanted him had Die’s pants feeling noticeably tighter. 

He pulled at his jeans, trying to get more comfortable, and flipped through a few more channels, stopping when he got to an episode of _The Walking Dead._ It was one he’d seen before, so he just left it on in the background while he got the hotel wifi working on his phone and started checking his email.

“It’s always zombies with you people,” Shinya’s voice had him looking up after a few minutes. He’d come out of the bathroom and was regarding the television with something that wasn’t _quite_ disapproval.

“Well, you know how it is,” Die said. “It’s a metaphor.”

“Right,” Shinya said. He didn’t sound convinced. He crossed to put his bag of toiletries back into his suitcase and looked back at Die as he was buttoning his jacket. “You’re sure you don’t want to come out with us?”

“Nah,” Die said. He sat up and gestured to the TV. “I’ve got hours of entertainment right here in front of me, see?” Someone on the screen was screaming and swinging an axe, and Die grinned at Shinya as if that proved his point. “But thanks. Next time.”

“Have a good evening then,” Shinya said, looking somewhat unsure. “I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, thanks. You, too,” Die said. He waved as Shinya went out, and scooted back to lounge comfortably on the bed once more. Finally he had the room all to himself, that privacy he’d been so craving, all his at last. 

He let himself relax, gradually, switched off the TV and turned on some music instead. He leaned back against the pillows, closed his eyes, and started to slowly palm his cock in his jeans. His mind wandered off where he usually didn’t allow it to go, and he felt himself growing harder.

He thought of how Kyo had looked onstage the night before. For decades he’d played lives with Kyo and never given a second thought to his stage antics, but this tour, it had been harder to ignore.

It was easy to imagine him now, lost in the world of the music, his hips swiveling sensually and his slender fingers stroking up and down the length of his microphone cord.

Die’s head tipped back and he moaned quietly as he touched himself with more purpose.

It was unfair how tight Kyo’s pants were, onstage. They were practically painted on, left nothing to the imagination, and in performance it was all Die could do to focus on his playing and not try to guess at the size of Kyo’s dick.

Length wasn't terribly important to Die, but he could tell that Kyo would be thick, and for a moment, he allowed himself the indulgence of imagining the weight of Kyo on his tongue.

His cock twitched, and this through-the-pants teasing wasn’t enough anymore. He lowered his fly and pushed everything down just enough to get his cock in his hand. He was too pent-up to keep going slow. One hand cupped his sac while the other gripped his shaft and pumped, bringing Die quickly towards the edge, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he kept the ephemeral fantasy of sucking cock in the back of his mind.

That’s when he heard the unmistakable sound of a key in the door, and panic flooded him instantaneously. Not _again_.

Only _worse_. Shinya couldn’t find him like this! Not _Shinya_, of all people!!

Die rolled onto his side, leaving his back to the door just as he heard it opening. Why hadn’t he just waited until he got in the shower or something?? He hadn’t undressed, so maybe Shinya would just think he’d fallen asleep, and he’d have time to get his pants done up before things got awkward...

“Die?”

Only that wasn’t Shinya’s voice at all, and Die barely managed to hold back his moan as he looked over his shoulder and saw Kyo coming around the corner into the main part of the room.

_Shit_. Die squeezed the base of his dick, a tiny strangled sound escaping him as he rolled back onto his back, unable to want to hide what he was doing from Kyo. He watched as Kyo’s eyes widened slightly, as they looked him over once again, so slowly, before Kyo was glancing away, amusement evident on his face.

“Shit, man, you’d think this is all you ever do,” Kyo said, hands in his jacket pockets. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this.”

And Die wanted to have something—_anything, _really—to say in response to that, but he couldn’t force himself to speak. He just lay there, erection still in his hand, and tried to ignore how he could feel precum spilling over his fingers.

“I’m sorry, I’ll just go get dinner or something, come back later,” Kyo said, and turned to leave the room.

But a totally different kind of panic seized Die, and half a second later he heard his own voice saying, “Wait.”

Kyo paused, though he didn’t turn around.

Die was sure he’d lost his mind. What he was doing wasn’t just risky, it was practically suicidal. He might ruin everything between him and Kyo, put the whole band in an awkward place, but that knowledge didn’t stop him from saying, “_Stay_.”

There was a moment of hesitation before Kyo carefully turned around, still keeping his gaze respectfully trained on Die’s face. “You… want me to stay?”

It was a chance. Die could take it back, could say that wasn’t how he meant it, could say anything sensible, and salvage this whole interaction before it went irreparably south. Instead he rocked his hips once and whispered, “Please.”

Kyo stood still, frozen in time for the longest few seconds of Die’s life, and then he was half-smiling as he moved to sit on the other bed, and waited for Die to say or do anything more.

As he’d known it would be, it was almost too much for Die already, but he wasn’t going to miss this opportunity to experience exactly what he’d been fantasizing about.

He pushed his jeans and boxers down under the small swell of his ass, and sat up, turning to put everything more on display for Kyo before taking himself back in hand, keeping his touch light so as not to entirely lose himself in a matter of seconds.

Kyo’s eyes were on him. Curious. Interested. He wasn’t running or disgusted, he was _watching_, and that drew a small moan from Die.

Discreetly, Die let his own gaze meander down Kyo’s body until he saw the bulge in his pants, could confirm that Kyo was not unaffected by what he was seeing.

Die squeezed his eyes shut, bit down on his bottom lip, and went after himself harder. Kyo was _watching_ him, he was getting _hard_ watching, seeing the dirty things Die was doing to himself.

Indulgently, Die let himself wonder what Kyo’s cock would look like if he revealed it. It had to be uncomfortable, trapped in his tight pants like that. He imagined Kyo unzipping, taking himself out, stroking lazily as he kept staring intently at Die’s little performance, and had to stop for a second to pull himself back together.

“What are you thinking about?”

Kyo’s voice forced Die’s eyes open, and he found him looking at his face again, curious.

He was beautiful, looking at him like that, and Die didn’t think he could bring himself to admit, “_Your dick_.”

“When I touch myself,” Kyo went on casually, “I don’t usually have anything specific in mind, but you look… like you’re thinking something.”

“About you,” Die managed, his voice hoarse.

“Because I’m here?”

Die hesitated, then shook his head.

“Were you thinking of me, before I came in?”

Die considered simply lying and saying no, but Kyo made him want to tell the truth. “Yes.”

“Oh.”

“Is that all right?”

“Yeah,” Kyo said, and chuckled. “I mean, yeah, it’s a huge fuckin’ turn-on, so I guess it’s all right.”

Die swallowed. “You like that I was thinking about you?”

“Why wouldn’t I like that?” Kyo said, as if he genuinely couldn’t picture an alternative.

“‘Cause I’ve been doing it more and more lately?” Die said, taking a hand off himself for the moment to fidget with the bed’s comforter instead. “Thinking about… you know, your cock, sucking you off, things like that.”

Kyo’s breath caught and he shifted where he sat. “Oh,” he said again.

“Do you still like it?”

“A lot,” Kyo said.

Die let out a helpless moan and his hand flew back to his cock without his permission.

“You want that?” Kyo said, his own hand already moving towards his belt, but then pausing. “Tell me.”

“I wanna see you,” Die said, nodding emphatically, and Kyo obligingly undid his fly and took out his absolutely gorgeous dick for Die to feast his eyes on.

“You’re beautiful,” Kyo said, his voice calm and neutral as his fingertips ran lightly up the length of his newly-freed cock.

“Oh my god,” Die said. He was unable to slow down his movements. It was way too much for him—Kyo was there and his dick was out and Die wanted to be _touching_ him. He was going to lose it, right there with Kyo watching and he couldn’t do a damn thing to stop it.

“Die…” There was an unspoken question there when Die looked at Kyo’s face, and he nodded, agreeing easily to absolutely anything Kyo wanted. He shifted on the bed to make room for Kyo to come closer to him, and in a heartbeat, Kyo was there, close enough to touch, but still holding back.

As boldly as he could manage, Die grabbed Kyo by the front of his sweatshirt and yanked him forward until he was half-straddling Die’s lap, his hands on Die’s chest to support his weight.

“Like this?” Die asked belatedly.

Kyo nodded, his eyes boring into Die in a way that had the hair standing up on the back of Die's neck. His cock brushed against Die’s and Die barely stopped himself from crying out. Kyo just let out a shaky breath and rolled his hips with intent, dragging his length along Die’s.

Difficult as it was to break eye contact, Die couldn’t resist staring down at where their cocks were touching. He was leaking rather obscenely and he groaned as some of his pre-cum dripped onto Kyo’s dick and strung between them. Running a finger up his own shaft to gather more of the wetness, Die slicked the friction between them a bit, and Kyo made a throaty sound of appreciation.

It was better than Die’s fantasies. Kyo was on top of him, grinding on him, looking at him like he was a meal, and Die was sure he was going to burst at any second.

“’m close,” he murmured, not wanting to surprise Kyo with his approaching end. 

“Just like that? Fuck, that’s hot,” Kyo said, and closed his eyes, rubbing himself against Die even more firmly.

Die didn’t really believe for a second that Kyo didn’t know exactly how sexy he was, or just what he did to everyone in the vicinity with something as simple as licking his lips. Kyo knew how to use it all to his advantage in a performance, and that was part of what made him so good.

Offstage, though, there was something different about it. The raw sexuality was still there, and that smirk that meant he _knew_, but it wasn’t rehearsed. As he was, falling apart in Die’s lap, there was something bewitchingly genuine about it. It wasn’t what Die was used to seeing at all, and he could feel the pleasure within him, rising to new heights as this new side of Kyo was exposed.

“Die,” Kyo whispered, his head tilted back. “Die, I’m—I’m gonna cum, too, fuck, wanna—tell me I can cum on you, just like this?”

“Holy fucking shit.” Die couldn’t take more than that. Kyo was rutting against him, begging to shoot his load right over Die’s cock, and the thread holding him together was already so thin.

With a cry stifled against Kyo’s shoulder, Die came, so hard it bordered on painful, overstimulation setting in before the ripples of his orgasm had even subsided. He looked down between them, saw his cum clinging messily to Kyo’s dick, and let out a whimper as it made his own dick throb.

Kyo hardly even seemed aware of Die anymore, too lost in his own wild rutting, and it wasn’t at all long until he was cumming, and Die was watching the white ropes of it landing on him, his spent cock and his disheveled clothing. It was an image he wasn’t likely to forget anytime soon.

Kyo recovered quickly, chuckling even as he caught his breath and shuffled out of Die’s space. “Shit, that was…”

Die was kind of afraid to move beyond giving a small nod. It was hard to tell how he was supposed to act in the aftermath of what had just happened.

Kyo seemed to take Die’s lukewarm response as something more negative, his face falling. “I didn’t… Was that okay? I probably should have—”

“No, it was—Trust me, I am not experiencing any regret right now,” Die told him hurriedly. “I’m just wondering what will happen next.”

“Ah.” Kyo rubbed at his nose, a thoughtful look on his face. “Well, first of all, you probably wanna get cleaned up.” He glanced pointedly at Die’s lap.

“Sure, thanks for that.”

Kyo grinned crookedly, but jumped up and went to grab a hand towel from the bathroom, not even bothering to do up his pants. He offered the towel to Die and sat down once more on the other bed.

“With that taken care of,” Kyo said, leaning back on his hands, “I am… very open to having something like that happen again.”

Without meaning to, Die blurted out, “What, right now?”

There was something dangerous in how Kyo’s eyes sparkled. “Can you go again already?”

If Kyo kept looking at him like that, Die thought he probably could, but he held up a hand, signaling Kyo to wait while he finished cleaning himself up and gathered his thoughts.

Kyo was open to that happening again. Did that mean this was the beginning of something? Had Kyo been into him prior to this? What the hell was even going on?

“Something is bothering you,” Kyo observed.

Die shook his head. “What are you doing in here?”

Kyo opened his mouth, paused, and laughed. “Well, we’d both said before, we’d like to room together again.” He wrinkled his nose and scratched at his chin. “I went to ask Shin-chan to trade rooms, and everyone else was going out, but I noticed you weren’t with them. I heard you were just hanging out, watching TV alone, and thought you might want some company, so Shinya just gave me his room key—I didn’t expect to find what I did… But it was. A pleasant surprise.”

“I really did want to room with you again,” Die said.

“Because of…?”

“Not only that,” Die said. “But I won’t deny that it, well, crossed my mind.”

“Glad it was me walking in then, instead of Shinya?”

“Good lord, yes,” Die said, still horrified at the mere thought of Shinya finding him in such a state.

Kyo laughed, the sound warm and settling somewhere deep in Die’s bones. It was starting to feel so familiar. “I’m glad, too.” He tilted his head to one side. “So you’re good with us rooming together.”

Die nodded. “Absolutely.”

Kyo got up and joined Die on his bed, just being close agin. His pants were still open and Die tried not to stare, though he sort of suspected that it was intentional.

“Now we have a whole evening to while away,” Kyo said conversationally. “And when Shinya comes back for his stuff, he’ll have to knock, ‘cause he left his key with me.”

“So.” Die raised an eyebrow. “No interruptions.”

“None whatsoever,” Kyo said, grinning.

And this time, Die could confidently say that no interruptions sounded like a pretty damn good thing.


End file.
